The Bitterest Pill
by Melodyponding
Summary: High school au. Dean Winchester is sent to a crisis stabilization center because of a recent suicide attempt. Not knowing what to expect, he is oddly surprised when he makes some new friends along the way. A/N: I honestly tried not to make this sound like a disney movie I promise.


Author's Note: This idea has been nagging at me for a while, so I'm very excited to finally get it all written down! I'm basically just writing this for my own enjoyment, but comments and reviews would be very nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural, I only own the characters I make up and the storyline. There are mentions of suicide, self harm, etc. in this story, but these will only be mentioned and there will be nothing graphic. Please do not read if any of the things mentioned above will trigger you, I want my readers to feel comfortable. I will warn my readers before every chapter what will be mentioned just in case, but I'll try not to spoil anything. Also, this is probably very out of character and I sincerely apologize for that. Okay, now time to read!

**_This chapter contains the mentioning of suicide._**

Doctor Thomson had been awakened to the shrill ringing of his phone and three missed calls at eleven o'clock at night. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and stretched before getting out of bed. He changed into more suitable clothing, a red vest with a tweed jacket on top and tan slacks with his leather shoes. He trudged to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His unshaven snowy white beard didn't exactly seem professional to him, but he guessed that it was too late at night for anyone to care. He put on his glasses and brushed his teeth before picking up his briefcase and heading out of the door. He climbed in the car and rushed to the hospital, not wanting to keep the kid waiting any longer. He pulled into a parking space in the mostly empty parking lot of the emergency room and got out of the car, locking the doors before running up to the automatic doors. He nodded at the night clerk, showing him his identification cards before scanning them on the scanner that was guarding the emergency room. The doors clicked open and he skipped inside, gesturing to another doctor to catch him up. The doctor handed Doctor Thomson a clipboard with the boy's information and brief story, and gestured towards a bed.

"He's in bed number two, sir." Doctor Thomson nodded and grabbed a chair with wheels on it, making sure it had a back so that he would be comfortable. He wheeled the chair over to the second bed and smiled at the two boys who were sitting there. The one that was lying in the bed was clearly older, seventeen according to his information, while the other looked like he was around thirteen years old.

"Hello, boys, I'm Doctor Thomson, a psychologist, but you can call me James. Now may I ask what brings you here tonight?" He asked, although he already knew why the two were there.

"My brother came home to me passed out this evening. It was around eight, but I had taken the pills around seven thirty. I took a load of pills- Zoloft to be specific- with some alcohol. I can't remember what type of alcohol it was, but it might have been whiskey. I don't know _why _I took them, James, so don't ask me _why_ because that's all everyone asks around here. It was pretty much on impulse, nothing happened. I don't live a boo-hoo so sad life either. Yeah, my dad is never around, but I don't really _care._ I was prescribed the Zoloft by my shrink, Doctor Lewis. My neighbor, Ellen, forces me to go. She pays, much to our reluctance. Did I miss anything?" The older recited; obviously he had been retelling his story all night. Doctor Thomson took notes, but started to smile. He had seen many cases like this one, but this boy- Dean- had a certain quality to him.

"Not really, but I'm wondering just how many pills you took?" The doctor asked, looking at the younger boy.

"Dean doesn't know, but the label on the bottle said that it had fifty pills. We just got if refilled about two weeks ago and he takes one every night, so I think it was around thirty six." The younger boy filled him in.

"Okay, Dean, the nurses have asked you enough questions for tonight, so I have just one more to ask you, but you have to be honest with me. Do you feel safe? Do you think that you're safe to go home?" Doctor Thomson looked into Dean's eyes, making sure that every word that came out of the boy's mouth was the truth.

"Honestly? I mean, my dad leaves out the liquor and we have pills lying around everywhere, so what do you think, doc?" Doctor Thomson just smiled, knowing the answer.

"What I meant is, would you be okay going to a crisis stabilization center? Or would you miss home sweet home too much?" Doctor Thomson knew he had asked the right question, there was a flicker in the boy's eyes.

"Sammy, can you go to the bathroom real quick?" Dean looked into the other boy's eyes, which resulted in the boy getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Dean waited a second before asking the question, "What about Sam?"

"You mentioned a neighbor, do you trust her?"

"With my life. I just, I don't know. I can't just let Sam explain all of this to dad by himself."

"I'll call him, don't worry. All you need to focus on is getting better. The crisis stabilization center will hopefully get you to the right place with the right medication." The doctor wrote down a couple more notes.

"Okay, sure, but seriously, the looney bin?" Dean scoffed.

"No, this place is focused on helping children who are in crisis. Some can't handle their anger, others have low self-esteem, and some just need some time out of school. They are not crazy; they are the most normal kids I have met. If anything should be called a looney bin, it should be high school of all places. Now what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll try it, but there better not be any needles stuck in my butt." Dean smiled slightly, which earned a laugh from the doctor.

"No needles, I promise." The doctor smiled before getting up and telling a nurse to find a bed for the boy at the nearest center.

**_A/n: Oh goodness, that was so out of character and I'm so sorry! Please tell me how I can improve. Also, I promise that the next chapter will be longer!_**


End file.
